Merlin, Prince of Pirates
by Cissa The Bookworm
Summary: Uther has banned all pirates from Camelot, the Stone of Emyrs has been stolen, and Merlin is a pirate. Uther must ask the help of Merlin and Arthur and the knights must be able to accept Merlin for the mission to save the Stone to end well. Follow Merlin, Arthur, and the knights on a trip through the high seas.
1. Prologue

**Merlin, Prince of Pirates**

**Prologue **

"Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colors high." A young voice sang, "Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die. Some men have died and some are alive and others sail on the sea with-"

"Merlin!" A woman's voice cut in sharply, "Do not sing that!"

Merlin looked up to the woman, curious, "But why not Ma?"

Hunith sighed and the pinch between her eyes softened, "Because honey, we are in port ruled by the Navy. Do you remember what I told you about the Navy?"

"The Navy is a powerful group formed by King William of Caerleon, King Henry of Mercia, King Leon of Camelot, and Queen Emily of Gawant. It is around two hundred years old and is now like its own government since it is independent from all kingdoms. They rule the sea, have a pact with the Eat India Trading Company, and most importantly: They hate pirates." Merlin recited.

Hunith nodded, satisfied with the answer. "Very good. Even though we are in our own house, I don't want the chance of us being associated with pirates, okay?"

"Yes, Ma."

"Now tell me, who taught you that song?"

"Will did." Merlin grudgingly replied, "But he learned it from his big brother who learned it from a visitor that's been at the inn since four days ago!"

Hunith's breathing hitched, "What visitor?"

"I don't-"

A banging at the door cut off Merlin's reply. Hunith hurried to the door, Merlin not far behind. Merlin attached himself to his mother's skirts as she opened the door. "Jack." She greeted.

"May I come in before I'm spotted, love?" Without waiting for a reply, Jack pushed through and Hunith locked the door behind him. "Oh and who be this lad?" Jack asked, though he knew the answer already.

Hunith sighed and smoothed her skirts before pushing Merlin forward and replying, "Jack, this is your son. His name is Merlin. Merlin, this is Jack Sparrow, your father."

Merlin's eyes widened at the name, "Sparrow?"

"Merlin!" Hunith reprimanded, "What have-"

"Hunith." Jack cut in smoothly.

"Yes, Jack?" she asked in exasperation.

"It's fine." Jack smiled toothily, "It means that I'm doing my job." His expression then turned serious, "I would like for Merlin to spend some time on the _Black Pearl_ with me and me crew."

While Merlin looked ecstatic, Hunith was somber and deadly serious as she replied, her mouth set in a determined line. "Now you listen here Jack Sparrow, if you return him dead or seriously damaged, you will be sure that hell will have not one candlestick against my fury."

Merlin's eyes once again widened at his mother's language and he was even more surprised when Jack laughed, "Don't worry love, he's in good hands."

"That's what I'm worried about." Hunith murmured. The two adults shared a look before Hunith went about packing Merlin's belongings and then some food for the two males.

Hunith finished her work in record time and soon it was time for her to bid her baby boy away for who knows how long. Hunith and Merlin embraced one last time and Hunith whispered in Merlin's ear one last sentiment. Then they were gone, disappearing out into the inky blackness of the nighttime seas.

_Happy eighth birthday Merlin, my little bird. _

**This has official been DISCLAIMED, so yeah, I don't own BBC Merlin or Pirates of the Caribbean. So sorry for all the changing of this story but I think this is the last time you all with be getting a new first chapter. I will have the first chapter, that is not prologue, up soon. And please drop me a review of any kind, even if it is to tell me how your day was.**


	2. Chapter One

**Merlin, Prince of Pirates**

**Chapter One**

_Twelve years later, Camelot Castle_

"This man is being executed for robbery, murder, harassment, treason, and for being a pirate." Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot, proclaimed as a man was being readied to be hung. As Uther had been talking, the man had been looking at the gathered crowd. He stopped as he saw Merlin, who briefly nodded and saluted the unlucky pirate. The pirate nodded back and looked away, gazing with unseeing eyes across the crowds. "Do you have anything to say?" Uther drawled blandly.

"Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die!" The pirate bellowed out seconds before he danced the hempen jig.

"Long live pirates!" Merlin yelled out before promptly ducking down and moving to a new location in the crowd.

Uther's lip curled into a growl as he turned away after curtly calling his court into session. The crowds began to disperse, none giving the pirate a backwards glance. Merlin paused to salute the man once more before he hastened off to attend Prince Arthur during court.

_AM_

A pounding sounded through the room as Camelot's court came into session. After the murmuring died down, Uther started talking, "First and foremost, the Stone of Emrys has been stolen right from under us. It is too valuable of an asset to lose. We need to retrieve it. The only problem is it has been smuggled overseas. The Navy will be of no use to us I'm afraid."

"Then what shall we do sire?" One of the lords called out.

"I am sending two of my best knights out to settle a deal with an independent boatmen, then a group of knights will go retrieve the Stone." The court muttered their approval and Uther promptly moved on, "Secondly, all pirates within Camelot shall be found and hung. They shall be spared only if they have legal papers from the Navy that pardon them."

Another lord now spoke up, "Sire, how shall we find all these pirate?"

"They are branded." Was the only answer Uther gave before quickly dismissing the court from session with a wave of his hand. Many of the lords grumbled at the lack of information as they cleared out of the courtroom, leaving only Arthur, Uther, and Merlin in the grand hall.

"Father, do you think it wise to-"

"Arthur, leave it. My word is final, all pirates shall hang."

"But Father-" Arthur started to protest.

"Arthur, I said leave it!" Uther harshly snapped, causing Merlin to flinch slightly in the background.

Arthur glared at his father for a minute before storming out of the room with Merlin trailing behind. "You can go do whatever." Arthur snapped at Merlin as he stalked down the halls.

Merlin seized his chance and ran like hell to Gaius' chambers. Almost running into Gaius, Merlin started to talk, "I have to leave! They'll find out about my mark and I'll be hung and-"

"Merlin, what are you going on about?"

"The king has made a decree that all-" A knocking at the door interrupted Merlin's explanation and caused his eyes to widen in fear as he scrambled into his room and frantically stated to pack.

From inside his room, Merlin heard Gaius open the door and a knight speak, "Sorry Gaius, but the king has orders for us to check all for the pirate branding."

"Oh, no worries." Gaius said as the knight checked him over. "How is your sister doing?"

"Fine, just fine thanks to you." The knight chuckled briefly, "She's got all her fire back. Now is Merlin-"

Merlin quietly cursed as his wash basin fell to the floor with a loud clatter, interrupting and answering the knight's question. Knowing he was out of time and there was no way he could climb through the window, Merlin went out hoping that he could pull the 'I'm too busy with Arthur' card. "Sorry, but I really must be getting to Arthur. He really-"

"Merlin," the knight patiently interrupted, "this will only take a moment. I'm sure his highness can wait another minute, you're probably already late." Merlin laughed weakly along with the knight as he rolled up Merlin's sleeves. The knight's eyes widened as he saw a sparrow tattoo that was above the simple 'p' branding that the East India Trading Company gave out to all captured pirates. The knight swallowed hard, not wanting to have to turn the lovable manservant in. "Any chance that you-"

"No mate, 'fraid not. That would mean I have a soul and you know what they say about us Sparrows." Merlin mocked himself.

"Merlin, because you are a Sp-"

"Aye, I know. Now c'mon, let's go visit ol' Uther."

The knight nodded dejectedly and started to lead Merlin out with Gaius following a few steps behind the pair. "Oh, Merlin." Gaius mumbled to himself and the knight had servants summon Uther, Lady Morgana, Arthur, and Arthur's trusted knights to the grand hall.

By the time the knight, Merlin, and Gaius arrived in the hall, everyone who was summoned was there. As the gathered people saw who the supposed pirate was, they froze in shock and a bewitched silence fell about the room.

"I would call a parley," Merlin started, breaking the silence, "but being this is in fact not a ship and none of you are pirates, a parley could never possibly work. Unless, in fact, one of you is hiding such an important piece of knowledge."

Morgana, the first to regain their ability to speak, asked skeptically, "_You're_ a pirate?"

"Don't act so surprised, love. I proudly admit to my acts of piracy. In fact, I have been pillaging, plundering, and squandering my weasely black guts out since I was eight."

"The mark, I demand to see the mark." Arthur snapped at the knight holding Merlin. Not wanting to infuriate Arthur any more, the knight moved Merlin's sleeve up to reveal the 'p' branding and the Sparrow tattoo.

**Well here is the first official chapter. I hope to have the next one out soon as possible! Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! :) **


	3. Chapter Two

**Merlin, Prince of Pirates**

**Chapter Two**

A serving boy, hiding behind one of the huge pillars in the grand hall, watched in horror as Merlin was ousted as a pirate. Another boy crept up behind the first and gasped in horror as he saw that Merlin had been caught. "Oh, Jack is gunna kill us." The first boy mentioned to the second.

"You're tellin' me. I'm the one that has to go get word back to Jack."

"Think he can make it in time to save Merlin?"

"Oh, I'm sure. The _Pearl_ is not too far off coast at an island. If they row hard, they can make it to the mainland in an hour and the docks aren't too far from here."

"Plenty of time to stage an intervention then?"

"Of course there is. Besides, it's _Jack Sparrow_ we're talkin' about."

"Too true…You better get goin' and goin' fast."

"Right, well, I'll see you later." The boy ran off after the other had hummed in acknowledgement and muttered one last word of encouragement.

_A&M_

The dungeons, Merlin decided, were miserable. Not that they weren't miserable the first time he spent in them, it just seemed that this time was so much worse because one of his most closely guarded secrets had been told to the entire court and worse, Arthur. Now he was in no position to help Camelot retrieve the Stone of Emrys. And he was going to have to use magic to not dance a little jig tomorrow or he was going to have to hope that one of the two unmarked pirate boys that accompanied him to Camelot went to tell his father…And that Jack would be able to make it to Camelot in time to save his sorry hide. So he wasn't worried, not worried at all….

Time moved by sluggishly but all too soon light filtered in through the small window at the top of the dungeon cell and Merlin groaned, knowing things were going to get even worse as the rest of the day dawned.

"Get up, you." One of Uther's guards snapped at Merlin, moving to unlock the door and moving aside to let two other guards haul Merlin out of the cell.

"Well aren't you three a cheery lot." Merlin sarcastically said, earning himself a blow to the back of his head.

"Shut up, pirate." Another guard snarled, the other two idiots nodding along eagerly. Merlin simply rolled his eyes and obediently plodded along with the three, all the while thinking up a plan that got crazier with every step closer to the accurately dubbed 'Hangman's Courtyard.'

_A&M_

"Hurry up lads, at this rate Merlin'll be hung by the time we get there." Jack Sparrow hissed at his band of pirates as they shuffled and shoved their way through Camelot's crowded marketplace. A couple of the pirates glared and muttered at Jack, doubling their efforts to push through the crowds and Jack dutifully ignored them, knowing they were just as worried about Merlin as he was.

"Tell me again why Merlin thought it would be a fun idea to come to Camelot?" Pintel grumbled, politely shoving a passing boy aside while Cotton tossed him a coin.

"Oh quit complaining, it got him off yer shoulders for a while didn'tit?" snapped Marty, "'Sides, Merlin proably needed it."

Gibbs had had enough, so with a small eye roll he said, "Shut up you lot, you're gettin' on Jack's nerves."

"_Thank_ you, Gibbs." Jack muttered to him as the group pushed through the last of the crowds and into the slowly filling open square of Hangman's Courtyard. "Dreary place isn't it?"

The others snorted in amused agreement and continued on after Jack as he plowed his way right in front of the noose's stand and below Uther's royal balcony. "When did the boy say this was supposed te take place?" Ragetti muttered in anxiousness.

"I think 'bout noon is when he said." Gibbs answered patiently. It was as if Uther and his entourage had been listening, for they glided out onto the balcony seconds after Gibbs had uttered his answer.

The pirates watched as Uther surveyed the massed people with contempt and a blonde, who they assumed to be the prince and two unknown females nervously huddled up next to each other with as much dignity as possible.

"Who are the lassies?" Jack wondered out loud.

"Me thinks-"

Whatever Gibbs had to offer was cut off by Uther loudly starting his speech, "Today a member of the royal household is to hang," Guards moved forward with Merlin in tow and started to set up the noose as Uther continued to speak, "for the crimes of being a pirate. Let this be a warning for all who bear the markings of a pirate and dare live in Camelot: leave and you shall not hang by my hands, stay and you will meet the same fate as this boy."

As Uther finished speaking, one of the guards slipped a hood and the loop over Merlin's head but was stopped at a word from Uther, "Remove the hood; pirates do not get the privilege of privacy." The guard removed the hood and replaced the rope before stepping away. Jack nodded reassuringly as Merlin's gaze fell on him though inwardly he was wincing at the fear masked in his son's eyes. All the while, Uther's hand had risen to full height and just as he was about to drop it back down, Jack screamed out,

"DO THIS AND YOUR STONE SHALL NEVER BE FOUND!"

"Who dares interrupt?" Uther demanded.

"Jack Sparrow, Pirate King." The crowd parted to reveal Jack before Uther, "Kill my son and you will be at war with the pirates and you shall never find the Stone of Emrys and every man you send out to sea will mysteriously go missing. Savvy? Though if you release my son now, I might be able to make a negotiation with you to find your pretty shinny rock." Jack smirked as Uther finally conceded.

"Bring the boy and escort these _pirates_ to the hall." Uther snapped before disappearing behind the balcony's drapes with a flourish, Arthur, Morgana, and Gwen following shortly behind the king.

"C'mon boys," Jack, smirk never fading, followed the guards and a still chained Merlin out of the courtyard, "we got ourselves a deal to make."

_A&M_

**The idea of Jack coming to save the day was brought to me by .rain so thank you so much! And as always, please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! **


	4. Chapter Three

**Merlin, Prince of Pirates**

**Chapter Three**

The guards immediately released Merlin once they entered the hall and smirked as they saw him stumble before once more finding his footing. Merlin grumbled angrily at the guards before moving over to his father and fellow pirates. "Father."

"Well, well, Merlin, what did ye do this time 'round?" Jack taunted with a wicked grin.

"What did_ I_ do? More like what did some blasted fool decide." Merlin grumbled, drawing a laugh out of the other males. "S'not funny."

Pintel growled out, "We'll stop laughin' when it not be funny n'more, lad." This, to Merlin's dismay, elected another chorus of guffaws out of his ragged band of friends.

Gibbs, sensing Merlin's irritable mood start to fester, pushed the other's off the topic, "We best be thinking on how to retrieve this blasted rock for the king, least he decide it'd be best to hang the lot of us."

"Oh, don't worry, we'll find it alright." Merlin said.

"Is this be because of certain talents?" Jack inquired innocently.

Merlin sent a sharp glare towards his father, "Unless you know a better way?"

As Jack was about to huff out a reply, Uther strode in and attracted the attention of all those gathered in the hall. "Pirate, please tell us what you purpose."

"Simple. You leave me lad alone and we'll go out and get your shiny rock." Jack said.

"No. I am not letting you pirates go without a party of knights going with you to make sure you deliver good on your side of the deal." Uther paused for a second, "Arthur, you will take a group of your men and accompany these _pirates_ to retrieve the Stone of Emrys and safely see it back here to Camelot. Do we have ourselves a deal?"

Jack sneered, "We leave within the hour, be ready or be left." With that said, Jack stormed out of the hall, boots clacking and coat swishing as Merlin and his fellow shipmates swiftly followed their captain out of the room.

Uther, nodding towards a couple of his knights, said, "Follow them."

Arthur watched the knights leave the room and then his father and any other present nobles vanish out of the hall before turning to go find his knights. He found them huddled up in the kitchens, pilfering some bread and cheese from the serving girls. "We are to go with Merlin and his band of merry pirates to find the Stone."

"All of us?" Gwaine asked.

Arthur sighed, "We don't know what those pirates are capable of. And even though, heaven forbid, it's Merlin, Father wouldn't think any fewer than seven adequate for this quest. Go gather your things and meet me in the courtyard, we are to leave with the pirates in less than an hour. Need it be said you need to hurry?"

The knights shook their heads and started scurrying about to prepare for the impending trip. Arthur sighed once more before moving off to get himself ready.

_A&M_

Soon enough knights and pirates alike gathered in the courtyard all looking expectantly at Merlin. "What? Jack be the captain, not I."

Jack rolled his eyes and muttered, "Let's get goin'." Knowing the others would follow, Jack confidently strode off through the town with all the pirates bar Merlin following closely behind, lest they somehow get lost in the lower village.

"Arthur…" Merlin started, "I…"

"I don't want to hear it Merlin." Arthur snapped.

"But-"

"No, Merlin, I don't wish to know."

"Please, just let me-"

"No."

Before it could escalate into a full-blown argument, Leon broke in, "Sire, I believe you should just hear Merlin out."

Merlin sent Leon a grateful smile and turned hopefully towards his prince. Minutes past before a reluctant sigh passed through Arthur's lips, "Quickly."

"It was never my goal in life to become a pirate." Merlin spoke quickly as possible while still making himself perfectly understood, "My father made a one-night stand out of my mother after promising a lovely life together. She was devastated and even more so as my father collected me when I was but a lad still. She believed that I would be returned after he became bored with me, but I lived there upon my father's ship as a helping hand until I came to Camelot…I thought I could start over in Camelot and get away from being a pirate.

"I may make out like I enjoy the life of a pirate but I really only enjoy the sea. The water is a comforting presence and it's been a constant in my life, I always tried to help those I could and I never killed if I could help it. Gibbs and the other pirates basically raised me and while they look like a rough lot, they really aren't that bad. They made life more bearable because I too understand the pain of trying to please a father. I'll never be his perfect little mini-Jack. So that's my lot in life." Merlin finished.

The knights stared at Merlin for a couple long minutes before Arthur nodded thoughtfully at Merlin, "You're always surprising me Merlin."

Merlin toothily grinned at Arthur, gaining himself a sock to the back of his head for his trouble. "So we're alright?"

Arthur sighed, "No, I still believe there is something wrong with your head. But I guess I _can _pardon you upon the return of the Stone."

The knights all let out an exuberant whoop, causing the pirates who were some meters ahead of them to look back at the overeager group. "Thanks, I knew you weren't always a clotpole." Merlin laughed as he started to run ahead towards his father.

"MERLIN!"

Merlin laughed even more as he breathlessly caught up with Ragetti and Pintel and gave the two a huge grin that caused them to roll their eyes in fond exasperation. Merlin threw his arms around the two pirates and started to whistle a jaunty little tune with the other pirates, minus Jack, soon joining in.


	5. Chapter Four

**Merlin, Prince of Pirates**

**Chapter Four**

Soon enough the group found themselves on the docks, weaving their way through the crowds to where the _Black Pearl_ was moored. "_This_ is the ship?" Arthur asked doubtfully.

Merlin grinned, "She don't look like much does she?"

"No, she does not indeed." Leon agreed.

"Don't worry, she's seem rougher times than what she appears now." Merlin cheerily proclaimed.

"Forgive me if I doubt that." Lancelot begged.

Pintel sent the knights a wicked smile, "Oh she'll get us to that shinny rock, just ye watch 'er."

"I blame you if we wreck somewhere and die." Arthur snappishly said.

"Boys, look lively! Get yer scrawny backsides on this ship or ye'll be left the lot of ya!" Jack grumbled from onboard.

Merlin rolled his eyes heavenwards and heaved himself aboard the _Pearl_ before moving off to his father's side. He held out his hand, looking expectantly at his father's hip where the compass rested. Jack sighed heavily before reluctantly passing over the item. Merlin opened up the compass and, walking around the upper deck in neat circles, concentrated on the Stone.

From the lower deck, Lancelot glanced up at Merlin and asked in wonder, "What is Merlin doing?"

"His father has himself a compass." Gibbs answered as he passed by the group idly milling around.

"A compass?" Leon asked incredulously.

"It be a special compass, ya see." He answered simply before walking off to order around a group of lazy pirates.

"What can be so special about a compass?" Elyan commented, Percival sharing a shrug before moving off to gaze out towards the sea.

"We'll let's go see, shall we?" Arthur asked as he mounted the stairwell leading to the upper deck. "Merlin-" Arthur cut off when Merlin sharply cut the air with his hand. Merlin continued to pace the deck before suddenly looking up with a bright exclamation.

"Father, make way towards Tortuga!" Merlin called across to his father.

"Tortuga?" Came the echoing question of both pirates and knights alike.

"Yes, Tortuga." Merlin snapped at his father before turning to the knights and saying, "Tortuga: pirate's haven."

"You're dragging us to a pirate's haven to look for the Stone?" Arthur skeptically said with his group of knights nodding along.

"Are you sure that's the place to go Merlin?" Leon asked.

"Absolutely. If we mean to find the Stone, we'll need to start our search there." Merlin paused, "Besides, we might need to find you knights some more suitable garb."

"What's wrong with what we're wearing?"

"If you want to go after a pirate lord who happens to hold the Stone, you might not want to appear as if you're actually after said Stone, but just some extra crew aboard the _Black Pearl_, savvy?" Merlin said, giving the knights a wicked grin, "We'll make pirates out of you yet, a plenty of time for sure."

_A&M_

**So I'm trying to update some of my stories, and I hope you all like the chapter I posted last night. I know this one is a little short, but it covered some ground. And I hope to make the next chapter longer. **


End file.
